Normal kah?
by JN Malfoy
Summary: ChangKyu slash. Oneshoot. Inspirasinya dapat dari drama musikalnya Changmin. Lupa judulnya, tapi ada satu perannya Changmin yang jadi cewe di situ. Tapi critanya aq buat sendiri koq. Yaaaah meskipun gitu-gitu ja tapi moga ja ada yang mau baca. Hehe. Mohon reviewnya yaaaaa kalo berkenan. N mian buat typo n crita yang biasa-biasa saja. NO BASH IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT. Thanx.


Normalkah ?

_MinKyu_

Changmin baru saja selesai dengan pementasan drama musikalnya. Dalam drama itu dia juga berperan sebagai seorang wanita, jadi tidak heran jika Changmin sedang terlihat berjalan dengan santai dalam mini dress elegan yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang cukup berisi namun berbentuk layaknya seorang wanita.  
Sebulan ini drama musikal tersebut sudah sering dipentaskan dibeberapa teater, sehingga kadang Changmin pulang ke apartemennya tanpa melepas riasannya. Entah karena malas atau sudah terbiasa.  
Sama seperti hari itu, pementasan baru saja selesai dan Changmin sudah berjalan menuju tempat parkir melewati beberapa orang yang masih belum terbiasa dengan tampilan Changmin dan membuat mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan Changmin setelah dia lewat beberapa meter.  
Jelas saja Changmin tidak ambil pikir, toh apa yang mereka bisikan tidak membuat dia kekurangan satu apapun. Meskipun kadang dia mendengar kabar tentang kedekatannya dengan salah satu artis pria rekan kerja dan memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman kerja.  
Berita miring itupun tetap tidak dia tanggapi, terlalu berlebihan dan membuang waktu menurutnya.

"Hyunnie ya.."

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, apa kau masih di apartemenku?"  
'Hn..'  
"Apa kau sedang memasak? Aku lapar sekali, sejak siang tadi aku belum makan."  
'Hn..'  
"Err,, Hyunnie?"  
'Hn?'  
"Kau, tidak apa-apa?"  
'Tidak.'  
"Tapi kenapa.."  
'Cepatlah pulang, aku ada keperluan jadi harus pergi secepatnya.'  
"Tapi.."  
-tut tut tut-  
Changmin menatap heran pada handphonenya, entah kenapa sahabatnya itu membalas pertanyaannya dengan ketus. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bereaksi seperti itu, apalagi kalau Changmin lambat makan. Biasanya dia akan mencermahi Changmin seharian sekalipun cuma lewat telpon.  
'Ada apa dengannya?'  
Changminpun segera mengendarai mobilnya dan berharap bisa segera tiba di apartemennya secepat mungkin.

Setibanya di apartemennya Changmin segera berjalan masuk ke dalam mencari orang yang sudah membuatnya kacau hanya dengan kata-kata yang singkat.  
"Hyunnie..."  
"Oh, kau sudah pulang." sambut Kyunhyun dingin, sambil membelakangi Changmin. Kyunhyun sedang memasak untuk sahabatnya itu. Dan hal itu sudah sering dia lakukan sejak lama, saat Changmin pindah dari apartemen Yunho. Persahabatanya dengan Changmin sudah dianggap biasa oleh teman dekat mereka, meskipun ada yang mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih tidak pernah mereka tanggapi serius.  
Bagi Changmin, Kyuhyun merupakan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya begitu pula dengan kyunhyun. Apapun tanggapan orang lain, tak mereka ambil pikir.  
"Kau sedang masak apa?" Changmin berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk di salah sau kursi dekat dengan meja makan.  
Sahabatnya itu tidak menyahut, namun segera menuangkan makanan yang dia masak ke dalam mangkuk dan melepas apron yang dia kenakan.  
"Hei.."  
"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar. Aku pergi sekarang."  
Kyuhyun meletakan mangkuk berisi sup ayam di atas meja dan berjalan keluar dapun tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada Changmin.  
"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"  
Tanya Changmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah." jawab Kyuhyun masih tanpa memandang Changmin, sekalipun dia sudah berdiri menghadap didepan pintu untuk memakai sepatunya.  
"Aku pergi.."

Namun tepat sebelum dia berbalik tangan Changmin sudah menarik lengannya dan menahan kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.  
"Yah'.. Tatap aku kalau sedang berbicara.."  
"..." yang dimaksud mash tetap melihat ke tempat lain selain Changmin.  
"Apa karena berita itu?"

Changmin dapat merasakan tubuh Kyunhyun yang menegang saat mendengar petanyaannya.  
"Jadi benar. Apa kau takut kalau aku benar tidak normal, huh?"  
"Tidak, bukan itu. Lepaskan aku Changmin.." Kyuhyun mash tidak menatapnya tapi mencoba mencoba melepas pegangan Changmin, namun gagal.  
"Kau.. Kau takut kalau aku gay?"  
Kyunhyun tersentak mendengar pernyataan Changmin dan langsung menatap Changmin penuh ke matanya. Disitu dia melihat bahwa Changmin sangat terluka.  
"Bu-bukan itu Min, aku.." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Changmin sudah menutup mulutnya dengan bibirnya dan mencium Kyunhyun dengan depresi namun lembut.

Kejadian tiba-tiba itu malah membuat Kyuhyun makin terkejut dan tersadar saat dia merasakan air matanya yang asin dalam ciuman mereka.  
Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Changmin dan memukulnya tepat di rahang Changmin dan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.  
"AKU..."  
Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan marah dan menutup bibirnya dengan belakang tangannya.  
"AKU BUKAN ALAT UJI COBAMU SHIM CHANGMIN"  
Tanpa menunggu reaksi Changmin, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian keluar dengan tergesa dan membanting pintu apartemen Changmin dengan keras. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih lengkap dengan riasan 'wanita'nya tersungkur di lantai, dengan sebuah luka gores dibibirnya yang sempat mengeluarkan darah segar.  
"Tidak, tidak, tidak, harusnya tidak begini-"  
Dengan segera Changmin berdiri dan berlari keluar apartemennya dan mengejar Kyuhyun. "-dia.. Dia keliru."

_MinKyu_

Masih dengan riasan dan pakaian 'wanita'nya, Changmin berlari menuruni tangga dan melewati beberapa orang yang cukup terkejut dengan penampilannya itu.  
Kyuhyun sudah hampir tiba di mobilnya saat Changmin berteriak memanggilnya.  
"KYUHYUN..."  
Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Changmin, Kyunhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dari saku dan dengan gerak terburu membuka pintu mobil.  
Namun saking terburu-buru dan tangan yang gemetar, Kyuhyun malah menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya.  
"SIAL!"  
Diambilnya lagi kunci mobilnya agar segera dapat masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum pintu mobilnya terbuka, tangan Kyunhyun sudah ditahan Changmin.

"Hyunnie ya.."  
Changmin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat menarik tangan Kyuhyun pelan agar dapat menatapnya. Dan terkejut saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun yang mash mengalir, namun mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.  
Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menoleh ke samping menghindari tatapan Changmin sekaligus berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit panjang.  
"Hei.." panggil Changmin dengan lembut sambil menarik dagu Kyunhyun.  
"Ada apa denganmu..?"  
"..." Kyuhyun mash tetap tidak menatapnya.  
"Look at me!"  
Changmin menguatkan pegangan tangannya di dagu Kyuhyun yang berusaha menoleh ke tempat lain.  
"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, kau bukan alat uji cobaku, kay?"  
"Bodoh.."  
"Iya, aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku selalu hilang akal kalau behubungan denganmu."  
"..." Kali ini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan terkejut. Air mata tadi sudah tidak ada lagi, hanya tersisa jejaknya disepanjang pipi Kyuhyun.  
"Aku kadang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, setiap ada di dekatmu.."  
Changmin bergerak mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya yang satu tidak lagi memegang lengan Kyuhyun namun memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat.  
"..tidak mungkin kalau kau menjadi alat uji cobaku, kalau setiap saat aku haru berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memelukmu, menyentuhmu, menciummu.."  
"Min.. Maksudmu... Kau.."  
"Ya... Aku tidak normal, karena selalu memikirkanmu untuk menjadi milikku..." Changmin semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga dapat merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing "... kau bahkan membuatku gila, karena tanpa sadar kau selalu menggoda imanku setiap kali kita tidur bersama."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dengan sempurna dan membuatnya mendorong Changmin dengan kuat dan berhasil membuat jarak aman antara mereka. Changmin terlihat sangat terluka dengan penolakan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat terkejut.  
"Kau... Kau gila Changmin." tapi bukannya ketakutan yang terlihat pada wajah Kyuhyun namun ada rasa senang, bahagia dan harapan yang terlihat jelas.  
Hal ini jelas membuat Changmin bersemangat untuk mendekati Kyuhyun lagi kemudian memeluk pinggang dan lehernya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuat ciuman yang hangat. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam ciuman yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya.  
Dan kali ini Kyuhyun pun tidak menolak apalagi memukulnya, namun membalas ciuman Changmin dengan sedikit lebih agresif dan berusaha untuk menguasai ciuman mereka. Namun tentu sja, sekalipun Changmin dalam riasan 'wanita' tetap memenangkan dominasi dalam ciuman itu.

Setelah ciuman yang cukup lama, Changminpun dengan keberatan melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun, yang ternyata masih mengikuti arah bibir Changmin seolah tidak ingin melepasnya. Hal ini membuat Changmin tersenyum mengingat baru saja Kyuhyun memukulnya karena sebuah ciuman dari orang yang sama.  
Mengerti maksud senyuman Changmin, wajah Kyuhyun makin memerah dan menyembunyikannya pada dada bidang Changmin yang masih tertutup dengan pakaian wanita.  
"Kau manis.." bisik Changmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Oh diamlah." balas Kyuhyun makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Changmin, dan ditanggapi Changmin dengan tawa pelan.  
"Sebaiknya kita masuk, sebelum ada wartawan yang memergoki kita." sambung Kyuhyun pelan saat mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin.  
"Hmm, sedikit lagi.." kata Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.  
"Kau tidak keberatan kalau berita ketidak normalanmu tersebar lagi?"  
"Asalkan berita itu tentang kita, aku tidak keberatan. Aku bahkan akan memberi wartawan itu sebuah hadiah."  
Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius dan tersenyum saat wajah bingung Kyuhyun terlihat lagi.  
"Hadiah? Maksudmu? Hadiah apa?"  
"Hmm, misalnya memberikan mereka kesempatan memotret saat kita berciuman mungkin" jawab Changmin asal sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah saat mendengar jawabannya.  
"Kau gila."  
"Hahah tidak Hyunnie, bukan gila api tidak normal. Dan semua ini karena mu."  
"Gila.."  
Kyuhyun pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Changmin yang masih tertawa dan berjalan kembali menuju lift.  
"Hei... Tunggu aku." dan Changmin pun berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dan dia yakin, sekalipun dikatakan gila dia tetap akan mencintai Kyuhyun. Orang yang sudah menjadi pemilik hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

-Tamat-


End file.
